


White Devil, Black Tower

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Tarot, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: Saiou attempts to tempt Hell Kaiser Ryo. Attempts.





	White Devil, Black Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

"Are you sure, Marufuji-san?" Saiou purrs as he watches with satisfaction how Ryo winces at the familiar usage of his own name—a name he most likely didn't remember giving. "You would be unparalleled asset to our organization."

"No, thanks. I walk my own path now," Ryo's voice was murderous as if wanting to cut Saiou down to size with his words alone.

Saiou raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't want to be on the winning side? I do know how much you care about victory…"

"My victory. My _own_. I don't care about the world or the useless people in it. Saving the world from darkness just isn't my thing."

Saiou finds Ryo's eyes so fascinating. Dark and bright mottled together in heady ink green. Light and dark both tries to dominate this man, but he chooses to side with neither. However, man was not a neutral being. No man was an island either.

Saiou almost wanted to dig deeper into this man's soul to see how far this darkness he possessed really went…to make him  _scream_  as his being overflowed with the Light when the last vestiges of his stoic defiant personality melted away.

But he won't.

In his Tarot cards, Marufuji-san was symbolized by The Tower; a destructive force awaiting liberation and unexpected events. It was an influence he couldn't use or control. The meaning was clear: leave the teen to his own devices.

Sometimes watching things self-destruct by themselves was oh so much more delightful.

The white Devil watched The black Tower break away from his presence; a malicious smirk on his lips that went unseen.


End file.
